Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, particularly a putter, with a hosel that can be removed and replaced with another hosel having a different style, mass properties, material, and/or bore angle.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many different types of hosel adjustment features incorporated into golf club heads, and on putters in particular. One example is Billings, U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,276, for Multi-Piece Putter Head Having an Insert. Another example is Lekavich, U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,571, for Dynamically Balanced Modular Putter With a Sliding Hosel. Yet another example is Aguinaldo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,753,221, for Adjustable Golf Club Shaft and Hosel Assembly. There still is a need, however, for a well-disguised or hidden putter hosel adjustment system that allows a golfer to change the appearance or orientation of the hosel axis with respect to the putter head's center of gravity.